All I Want This Year
by Vietgurl-Chan
Summary: Its Christmas Eve and Everyone is in Love except Serena. She mail Santa a letter. Will her wish come true????? Find Out


Title: All I Want This Year!  
  
Author: Vietgurl-Chan  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Hey y'all yea well the songa aint mine only this ficys.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Cool, What song? And Christmas is over  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: All I Want This Year, duh. Yea so? whats da point?  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Thats its not Christmas. Cool lets start it already.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: SO?!?!?  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:: Nvm now start it.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Fine damn *()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()* ()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
Serena was walking to the lake, as the the snowes fall gracefully down to the ground. As she pasted the lake she couples smiling, laughing, kissing, walking, whispering into each others ear.  
  
She's jealous that she's got no one to love and continues to walk.  
  
  
  
Last night I took a walk in the snow Couples holding hands places to go Seems like everyone but me are in love Santa can you hear me?  
  
I got my letter seld with a kiss Send it off with this i know What I excactly want this year Santa can u hear me? I want my baby, baby I want someone to love me Someone to hold Baby baby Its be all my own in a big red bow Santa can you hear me?  
  
She walked to the streets, as she walked up to the mail box and drop in a letter, then turned around and walked back home.  
  
'I fell so empty, I want to be love'thought Serena as she walked and bumped into some.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry"said Serena helping him up.  
  
"Its alright, Meatball Head"said a voice.  
  
Serena of course recgonize that voice.  
  
"Darien, you're such a jerk, even on Christmas eve"said Serena angerly.  
  
He chuckled to her surprised.  
  
"Okay Meatball Head, I'd be leaving now"said Darien turned and left.  
  
As She left after that.  
  
I have been so good this year and all i want is one thing my true love is here Hes all i want just for me underneath my christmas tree I'd be waiting here Santa that my only wish this year  
  
oooh yea  
  
yea  
  
Christmas eve i just can sleep Would i be wrong talking a peak 'Cuase i heard that ur comming to town Santa can you hear me?  
  
Yea  
  
  
  
She reached home and greeted her family. Then she went up to her rooms, listen to the radio.  
  
She laied on her bed day dreaming what she'd would do with her boyfriend.  
  
She sigh and turned to her winder, open it and looked up the dark shy and folded her hands and wished on a first star she'd saw.  
  
"I wish I might, I wish I may, make a first wish, on this first star tonight. I wish for someone to love"said Serena looking at the sky.  
  
But she'd didn't know is there was someone in the tree watching her and smiled at her.  
  
'Now why is that I feel like I'm being watched?'thought Serena but shrugged and left her window open, as the winds blew against her curtains.  
  
I really hope that your on your way something in your shel(sp?) Oh please make my wish come true Santa can you hear me?  
  
I want my baby, baby I want someone to love me someone to hold Baby baby We'll all the alone under the mistoe  
  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing tell my true love is here Hes all I want just for me underneath my christmas tree I'd be waiting here Santa that my only wish this year  
  
"Serena? Its presents time!!!!!"yelled her cousin up the staires.  
  
"Comming, Adrian"said Serena as she opened her and walked down staires.  
  
As everyone was exchanging gifts and thanks them.  
  
Serena has fun open all the presents from all her cousins, aunts, uncles, and friends.  
  
Then when its was over she went into her bedroom.  
  
The cold don't seem to minds her as much.  
  
She laied back on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
I hope my letter reach you in time ooh yea  
  
Bring me the love that i can call all mine oooh yea 'Cause i have been so good this year oooh Can be alone the mistoe Hes all i want and big red bow Santa can u hear me?  
  
Serena woke up by a noses she heard. She sat up her bed and her eyes roams the room.  
  
There was Darien with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Darien, but how??"asked Serena looking clueless.  
  
"Well lets just say, I have my ways"said Darien walking closer to her, as the smirk remain on his face.  
  
"Oh, so you're the one that I felt, whos been watching me?"asked Serena looking into his eyes, like she's drowning in them.  
  
"Um....Yes"said Darien as a blushed appared on his cheeks.  
  
"But wh....."asked Serena but he slient he by putting a finger on her lips.  
  
He didn't answered but just pointed up.  
  
She looked up and saw a mistoe that was hanging above theirs heads.  
  
He lean down and capture her lips in his, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
She respond by deepen the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer.  
  
He coaxed her lips asking a entrance, but sound of him moaning, its more like begging for an entrance.  
  
She open and felt his tongues slide in and tease, play, sucking with her tongue.  
  
He moan and slide his hands under her shirts, which by the way he love the feeling of her smooths skin underneath his hands.  
  
They kissed for 10 minutes, then broke aparts and gasping, panting for air back into theirs lungs.  
  
"Why, Darien?"asked Serena looking back into his eyes.  
  
"I love you, Sere"simply answered Darien placing a hand against her cheeks.  
  
"I Love you too. Dare"said Serena leaning against his chest and sigh happily.  
  
And they fell in bed and fell asleep together with happiness in each others arms.  
  
THE END  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: So? Want a sequel ???? Then i wont put em up untill you reviews me!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: No bad.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: I think i went crazy! I think it sux!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Why?"  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: I dunno but anyway gotta go now!!!!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Bye!!! ^_~!  
  
R/RS (\__/) (=','=) (' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\ (=','=) (' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( ) (=','=) (' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-, V)"(V (_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^  
  
BYE BYE!!!!!  
  
^_~!  
  
^___________^  
  
Oh yea don't worry I'm working in Ch. 6 but  
  
I HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO START IT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
bye!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
^_~*! 


End file.
